The present invention relates to a surface cleaning device and more specifically pertains to new and improved sweeping devices adapted to utilize water, wherein the water is sprayed therefrom in a plurality of jets against the surface to be swept or cleaned.
Prior art devices of this type are generally made of steel tubing or pipe, are very rugged and heavy because they are intended for heavy duty applications and for the cleaning of large surface areas. These prior art sweeping devices, because of their construction, are cumbersome and difficult to maneuver and therefore are ineffective for the cleaning of smaller areas, such as decking around a swimming pool or the garage floor and driveway of a residence.